youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BLACKPINK
BLACKPINK (stylized as BLΛƆKPIИK) is a female group originating from Seoul, South Korea formed by entertainment company YG Entertainment in August 2016. The K-pop act consists of members Jisoo (born ), Jennie (born ), Rosé (born ), and Lisa (born ). As of June 2019, the group's channel has gained over 29.6 million subscribers and 7.2 billion views and is the most subscribed South Korean channel. BLACKPINK debuted with their first two singles on August 8, 2016, "Whistle" and "Boombayah" from their double A-side single "Square One". The group achieved immediate success, with both singles charting at number one & two on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart. The first Japanese extended play by BLACKPINK, which was self-titled, was released on August 30, 2017. In the following years, the group would achieve further success with singles "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" and "Kill This Love". Trivia *BLACKPINK has twice broken the record of the most-viewed YouTube video in the first 24 hours, with singles "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" and "Kill This Love", respectively. *The group became the most subscribed South Korean channel bypassing ibighit on May 31, 2019. *Despite the group being based in South Korea, some of them are originally from different countries. Lisa is from Thailand, while Rosé is from New Zealand. *Lisa was originally named "Pranpriya Manoban", but changed to Lalisa. Subscriber Milestones Note: the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: September 12, 2016 *2 million subscribers: January 30, 2017 *3 million subscribers: June 22, 2017 *4 million subscribers: September 8, 2017 *5 million subscribers: December 30, 2017 *6 million subscribers: March 14, 2018 *7 million subscribers: June 6, 2018 *8 million subscribers: June 17, 2018 *9 million subscribers: July 2, 2018 *10 million subscribers: July 25, 2018 *11 million subscribers: August 23, 2018 *12 million subscribers: September 23, 2018 *13 million subscribers: October 26, 2018 *14 million subscribers: November 16, 2018 *15 million subscribers: November 30, 2018 *16 million subscribers: December 18, 2018 *17 million subscribers: January 5, 2019 *18 million subscribers: January 24, 2019 *19 million subscribers: February 13, 2019 *20 million subscribers: March 14, 2019 *21 million subscribers: April 4, 2019 *22 million subscribers: April 7, 2019 *23 million subscribers: April 13, 2019 *24 million subscribers: April 25, 2019 *25 million subscribers: May 10, 2019 *26 million subscribers: May 27, 2019 *27 million subscribers: June 16, 2019 *28 million subscribers: July 8, 2019 *29 million subscribers: August 7, 2019 *30 million subscribers: September 13, 2019 *31 million subscribers: October 29, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: August 9, 2017 *2 billion views: June 14, 2018 *3 billion views: September 15, 2018 *4 billion views: December 26, 2018 *5 billion views: March 30, 2019 *6 billion views: May 12, 2019 *7 billion views: August 4, 2019 This page was created on June 16, 2019, by Davidjl123. Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Female YouTubers Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:Thai YouTubers Category:New Zealand YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views